The invention relates to a rolling device with a roller stand and two pressrollers, one of which at least has an axial support, around which a roller shell is pivoted, and which lies on the support on movable support elements, and is displaceable relative to the axial support in a plane containing the axes of the rolls.
A rolling device such as this is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,514. When in use, the support of the deflection equalizing roll, provided with support elements, deflects under the stress produced by the support elements. Spherical bearing boxes provided between the support and the stand allow the support to deflect unimpeded. The deflection of the support causes a large clearance between the roller shell and the support, since the roller shell of the deflection equalizing roll remains straight during the entire rolling operation.